Janice Holland (Scandal)
Janice Holland (Denise Crosby) is a villainess from "Even the Devil Deserves a Second Chance," episode 5.07 of Scandal (airdate November 5, 2015). She is the wife of famed author Frank Holland, who was the recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Just as Frank was being honored, Hannah Taylor--a student of Frank's--became Olivia Pope's latest client, approaching Olivia due to her past work bringing Amy Wilson's rapist to justice. Hannah stated that she was raped two years prior, and the culprit was none other than Frank. OPA's investigation into the claims revealed that Frank had raped 21 other women, and it was also revealed that Janice's oxycodone was used to drug the victims. Olivia later went to the Holland household and confronted Frank, with Janice next to him, under the assumption that Frank stole his wife's medication to drug and rape his victims. During Janice's defense of her husband, however, Olivia came to a shocking realization: Janice not only knew, but she also provided Frank with her medication for him to use on the women. Following her reveal as a villainess, Janice detailed her devotion to Frank, stating that he was the only one who believed in her drive to gain a college degree back in 1973, and that he had done so much for women due to his activism. Regarding Frank's actions, the evil Janice callously stated that women would always throw themselves at their professors, while claiming that it was her job to protect Frank's legacy. In the episode's climax, Olivia brought out Hannah and the rest of the women to Frank's public reading, which Janice attended. The villainess expressed her shock towards Olivia regarding the display, only for Olivia to use Janice's words against her: that the women's movement had a strong legacy and it was her job to protect it. While it was revealed that Frank's college cut ties with him, Janice's fate wasn't directly revealed. Trivia *Denise Crosby also played recurring villainess Dr. Gretchen Kelly on Lois & Clark, as well as the villainous Sela on Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Denise Crosby later played Beth's mother in 2015's Don't Wake Mommy, and appeared as the evil Marion Baker on Castle. Quotes *"I graduated college in 1973. Do you know how many women in this country had a college degree in 1973? (Olivia: "I don't.") 8.5%. People were surprised I'd even want to. My father said I was pretending to be a man. My mother said she hoped I wouldn't scare off a good husband. (Olivia: "I'm sorry.") Oh, don't be. It was the times. If you were single, you couldn't get a credit card or even rent an apartment without your father cosigning the lease. Only 40 years ago, but it was another world back then... a world Frank helped change. Do you have any idea what it was like to meet a man like that in 1973, someone who took my intellect as seriously as any man's, someone who marched, who made it his life's work to help women?" (Janice Holland detailing her devotion to her husband) *"(Olivia: "Your husband is not helping women.") Do you know how many women writers have careers because of him, how many little girls around the world who have been taught to read because of his foundation? (Olivia: "So if he raped a few of them here and there, that's all right with you?") One thing's been true since time began... young women are going to throw themselves at their professors. No one's ever come forward to accuse Frank of anything. There's never been any evidence. I'm sorry, Ms. Pope. I really am. But my husband's created quite a legacy, and it's my job to protect it." (Janice callously defending Frank's actions) Videos Category:2010s Category:Assisted Rape Category:Behind Every Great Man Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive